


High School

by jenndubya



Series: Superchick Song Collection [12]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may be superheroes, but that teenage mentality is still lurking within them. Growing older physically does not equal growing older mentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School




End file.
